Morning
by Ongchoding
Summary: Hanya suatu pagi biasa saat Seongwoo berusaha membangunkan Daniel untuk menagih traktirannya. [ONGNIEL.CLET]


**MORNING**

.

.

.

 _Choding Present_

 _._

 _Ongniel belongs to each other. But this fiction belong to me._

 _._

©Ongchoding

* * *

Pagi yang cerah megundang Seongwoo untuk membuka mata. Ia mengerjap pelan sebelum mengetuk kayu pada ranjang yang Ia tempati.

"Niel- _ah_. _Wake up_." Lelaki itu berulangkali mengetuk ranjang atasnya supaya Daniel yang berada pada ranjang bawah terbangun.

Namun hanya dengkuran yang Seongwoo dapatkan sebagai balasannya. Ayolah, hari ini Daniel memiliki janji untuk mentraktir nya ramen di kedai Seungri, kedai ramen milik senior di industri musiknya.

Dengan mata yang masih mengantuk, Seongwoo menuruni tangga dan menghampiri Daniel di kasur bawah. Mengguncang tubuh beruang itu supaya terbangun.

"Niel." Ia megguncang tubuh Daniel pelan. Namun tidak ada balasan. "Nieeeell..." Seongwoo kembali mengguncang tubuh besar itu dengan kedua tangannya.

Seongwoo mundur ketika dirasa Daniel bergerak. Daniel merengangkan tubuhnya dan menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas sebelum akhirnya mengambil posisi nyaman dan kembali tertidur.

Seongwoo berdecak kesal. Ia kembali mendekatkan tubuhnya untuk menepuk-nepuk pipi Daniel.

"Niel. Danyel- _ah_." Daniel bergerak tidak nyaman. "Nyel- _ah._ Cepat bangun dan sarapan."

Daniel tidak memberikan pergerakan berarti. Seongwoo menyerah dan lebih memilih untuk membersihkan dirinya terlebih dahulu baru kemudian kembali membangunkan Daniel.

Setelah menarik kembali tubuh nya dan berbalik badan. Namun Seongwoo justru tertarik ke belakang dan tertidur di kasur Daniel dengan beruang besar itu yang melilitkan kaki nya diantara Seongwoo.

"Kenapa pagi-pagi sekali, hm?" Daniel bertanya dengan suara serak-nya. Seongwoo mengernyit jijik.

"Astaga mulut mu itu bau sekali." Seongwoo ingin sekali menjepit hidungnya dengan tangannya, Namun tubuhnya saat ini terkunci karena dipeluk erat oleh seekor beruang madu yang bahkan belum terbangun.

"Cium dulu supaya wangi." Daniel memajukan bibirnya setelah menatap Seongwoo dengan mata setengah terpejam.

Seongwoo hanya terdiam tidak berniat menyambut bibir tebal itu. Namun Daniel menarik tubuh Seongwoo supaya sejajar dengan tubuhnya. Kemudian mengecupnya sekilas.

"Hehe, _Morning kiss_." Daniel tersenyum dengan gigi kelinci nya.

Seongwoo tidak dapat menahan dirinya untuk tidak terkekeh geli. Ia menenggelamkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher lelaki yang lebih muda. Daniel menyambutnya dengan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada yang lebih tua.

Walaupun tercampur bau menjijikkan, Seongwoo dapat dengan jelas mencium aroma tubuh Daniel. Bau maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh lelaki itu selalu membuat Seongwoo jatuh cinta.

Begitupun Daniel yang menghirup aroma rambut Seongwoo yang baru bangun dari tidurnya. Daniel mengecup pucuk kepala Seongwoo gemas dengan membuat suara gumaman.

Kaki Seongwoo sudah kesemutan, namun Daniel malah bernafas teratur. Seongwoo menggerakkan kakinya dan merasakan semut-semut yang menggerayangi kakinya itu semakin banyak.

"Niel." Suara Seongwoo teredam oleh bantal yang ditiduri Daniel

"Hm?"

"Pegal."

"Hm."

"Niel."

"Hm?"

"Bisa lepaskan?"

"Hm."

"Niel!"

"Hm?"

Kesal, Seongwoo berusaha menelusupkan tangannya yang terhimpit pelukan Daniel untuk mencapai pipi gembil lelaki itu. Mengusapnya pelan sebelum mencubit gemas pada pipi putih kemerhan itu.

Daniel meringis, membuat tangannya yang sedang memeluk Seongwoo secara posesif itu terlepas. Seongwoo sempat menangkup pipi lelaki itu dan mengecupnya lama sebelum turun dari ranjang.

"Mandi dan sarapan, beruang. Kau ada janji untuk membawaku ke kedai ramen Seungri _hyung_ hari ini."

Daniel lebih memilih untuk duduk dan berperang melawan rasa kantuk nya yang luar biasa daripada dikacangi oleh Seongwoo seharian penuh.

Ia berdiri dan mengambil handuk. Kemudian berjalan ke arah kamar mandi dan membuka pintunya.

"KANG DANIEL!"

Kembali menutupnya sambil terbahak setelah melihat Seongwoo yang baru akan menyalakan _shower_ dengan tubuh telanjang bulat berteriak padanya.

Astaga, Daniel lupa jika Seongwoo sudah lebih dulu masuk ke kamar mandi.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

Lagi nongki mau download video comeback Boommerang-nya Wannna One di rotbak sendirian. Dikelilingi oleh pasangan-pasangan laknat yang sedang berzina di depan mata polosku.

 _This is the re-upload version. I'm sorry cause i think i have to change some._

—Choding


End file.
